T-Bone Junction
T-Bone Junction is an area that appears in The Secret Armory of General Knoxx. It is a few cul-de-sacs connected by roads and ramps leading to each group of apartments and stores. Purpose Its role is similar to Fyrestone and New Haven in that it serves as the main hub for quests, trading, and travelling of the areas appearing in the DLC. Inhabitants NPCs that have taken up residence here are Scooter, Marcus Kincaid, and Dr. Zed. All three have their own respective shops. Notes *Surprisingly, for being a large settlement, this town does not have a surplus in loot like New Haven but a definite surplus in advertisement signs. Some of these signs advertise areas in the Zombie Island of Dr. Ned and The Underdome, including "improvements" by the locals to certain billboards. *There are a lot of small and not easily visible areas to find and explore. *Scooter and Marcus offer quests, but Dr. Zed's only role is that he runs the clinic with a medical Vending Machine. *A Crimson Lance transport pod carrying Lance Assassins will land in the upper section of the city after seeing a distant flash of light in the mountains far away. In playthrough 2 and 2.5, these can be very difficult to beat. *Many of the DLC quests will be in T-Bone Junction and will revolve around helping Athena and Scooter. These quests will introduce you to the new content such as vehicles, weapons, and chests. Trivia * In Marcus Kincaid's store, there is one of many racecar models found throughout Pandora, except this one is unique as it has a small real person inside. You can talk to the person, but all he says is "Hey, have you seen my gun?" * In one of the hanging boats near Dr. Ned's store there is a Red Chest and three Safes. The easiest way to get out is to die and respawn (though a lucky running jump aimed at the closest corner of the platform beside the boat can work). * In the lowest section of T-Bone Junction (with the hanging buildings with walkways around them), go to the building at the end, you will find a weapon crate, to the right of it on the wall is a switch. Activate this to unlock the door on the other side of the building, there you will find a shrine of Lilith and a fridge. (The fridge has a Loot midget inside.) This is an Easter Egg considering that if you zoom in on the poster or Lilith, it has been changed, and the midget is level 61. * In the store of Dr. Zed, there is a mutilated arm behind him sticking out from under a curtain, if you look behind the curtain there is nothing. * Besides the Lance Assassins, Meat Popsicle (The Loot Midget), and Lance Probes (At the highway on the way to The Ridgeway or The Crimson Tollway) there are no other enemies in this entire map. Media thumb|300px|right|A walkthrough that shows some of T-Bone Junction. Category:The Secret Armory of General Knoxx Category:Locations Category:The Secret Armory of General Knoxx locations